Papa Hokage
by Alley McNally
Summary: This is the story of Naruto and his father. This What-if story goes over the first few years of Naruto's life. It shows you what his life may have been like if they never died. If he grew up as the Son of Fourth Hokage.
1. Chapter 1: Papa's here

Okay, so here it is - my first multi-chapter epic in a long while! Okay, so it's not quite that long, but is long enough. It has several chapters but it is all complete. It done. Which means that today, you get to read the entire story in one go if you want.

Technically, "Papa Hokage" is a rewrite of "Bitter-Sweet Dreams." But in reality, it's a lot more. See, "Bitter Sweet Dreams" didn't end up the way I wanted it. What I got was awesome and stands on it's own, but it wasn't Papa Hokage as I originally intended it to be. So, I went back to the drawing board and wrote this story. It took a long time (slightly over a month) but it is finished now. The story is complete. Minato gets to raise his son and we get a pretty cool story!

Now, I should note that I used dictation software to assist me on retyping the story. This was because it was so long and I made so many changes. It was just easier to start over. It does mean though that the machine got a few things wrong. I did try to catch the errors it made, but I didn't get them all. I wanted to get this out there so you could enjoy it sooner. So, I only skimmed it a couple of times before releasing it. So, there may still be issues. If you find any - PM me! Let me know which chapter the issue comes from and I'll fix it ASAP. I will also fix myself later on, but I wanted to get this out to you now.

Now enough of me - on to Papa Hokage.

**Papa Hokage**

Minato was asleep. He was exhausted. There is always so much to do that Minato was always running ragged. No one said that his job was going to be easy. Still, it meant that sleep was a rare commodity to him.

Of course, it didn't help that he had a newborn. Naruto wailed several times per night. Sometimes he was hungry, sometimes he needed his diaper to be changed. But tonight though Naruto was sick. He has been running a fever all day. Kushina had been caring for him, trying to get the fever down. Naruto was suffering and there wasn't a lot his parents could do about it.

Minato was worried. He reminded himself that it was normal for babies to get fevers. That they just needed to help him through this. But it was hard. Every time Naruto cried: They were up. Kushina would race off to help. But Minato couldn't go. She wouldn't let him. She wanted him to sleep. So, she insisted that she go.

As the night wore on Kushina eventually wore out. When Naruto cried again, she didn't try to stop Minato as he left the room. She was just too tired.

Minato went to his son side. Naruto was in his crib and was crying with all his might. He didn't stop when he saw his father. Instead he cried and cried and cried.

Minato reached in and picked up his son. He felt his sons forehead. It was still very warm. He cuddled with him and said, "Shh . . .it's alright . . . Papa's here . . ."

When that didn't work, he bounced his son in an effort to quiet him. He hated seeing him like this. He wanted to fix everything right away for Naruto, but that wasn't possible. He was the Hokage but still he couldn't make his sons fever go away. He felt useless . . .

Finally, his son quieted a little bit. Naruto still wasn't relaxed, but he wasn't crying so loud. Minato held Naruto to his chest as he prepared the medicine that Kushina had received earlier. Carefully, he administered it to him then waited for Naruto to fall back asleep. He sat down in the chair and fell asleep with his son and his arms.

The next morning, Minato woke up with a blanket around his legs and his son nestled in his arms. He found that Naruto's fever had gone down and that he was breathing a lot better. _That's better_. Minato thought as he slowly got up. He placed Naruto back in his crib then went downstairs.

Kushina was in the kitchen making breakfast. He loved her cooking. She always flavored her food with passion that Minato could never match. Not that he didn't try of course. He loves cooking for her but he knew that he was nowhere near as good. The only thing he was really good at was baking. Which Kushina stunk at. She had no patience for such things. It made him laugh every time she tried to bake.

"Oh, you're up." Kushina's words broke him out of his thoughts. She gave him a smile then said, "good morning!"

Minato kissed his wife, "Good morning."

Kushina flipped the sausage then asked, "How is Naruto?"

"Better."

"Thank goodness." Kushina turned around to face her husband. "It seems all he needed was his father."

Minato blushed, "I barely did anything."

"You did enough."

Minato closed his eyes, "I did nothing. You're the one who sat with him all day yesterday."

Kushina laughed then slapped him on the chest. "You're the Hokage, remember? You can't run home every time your son catches a cold."

"Yeah, but . . ."

Kushina cut them off. "No buts mister. You have a job to do. An important one. Naruto will understand."

"Okay . . ." Minato gave in as he always did. Kushina was right of course. He had to set an example for Naruto. He wasn't just a Hokage anymore. He wasn't just a teacher anymore. He was a father and he had to show his son the way. Even if his son was only a few weeks old.

Kushina turn back to her pan. "Good. Now go have a seat. Breakfast is almost ready."

And that was it. Kushina entertained her husband with her antidotes as they ate. The house resounded with laughter. All the stress of the previous night was gone. Naruto would be fine. He was grateful for that. He was grateful to Kushina for caring for Naruto all that time. He was grateful for the gift of the blanket. But most of all, he was grateful that she had given him a son. It was the greatest gift anyone had given him and he would never forget it. He loved his family with all his heart. He was just so grateful . . .

Just as they were finishing breakfast Naruto started to cry. And as fast a Flash, Kushina was up the stairs. Minato a mired how fast she could move for their son's sake. _She's even faster than me._ He thought as he trailed up behind her. When he got up to the room, Kushina already had Naruto in her arms.

When she saw him she asked him, "Would you prepare his bottle for me?"

"Okay." Minato didn't mind doing stuff like this. He loved doing things for them. He wanted to be a major part of his son's upbringing. He just didn't want to stand on the sidelines and watch.

Sure, a lot of people would think that The Hokage shouldn't be preparing his son's bottle, But Minato didn't care. It was his son and he was going to raise him however he saw fit. And that was final.


	2. Chapter 2: A Strange Visit

Months passed and Minato's life couldn't be better. Sure it was filled with the usual amount of boring meetings and paperwork, but it was also filled with love. His son was growing at an amazing rate and was becoming more and more of a handful every day. He was starting to get into things. Which was becoming more and more difficult to prevent. Still, Minato loved how boisterous his son was becoming. Naruto reminded him so much of his mother that it was hard to ignore.

Which was particularly hard today. Naruto was in his office with his mother. They visited often. It made work hard to do but he loved it. He hated paperwork anyway. Besides, watching the two of them relaxed him. It's energized him. Which allowed him to get through the rest of the day.

Being the Hokage was wonderful but it was also extremely stressful. There was so much going on behind the scenes that Minato had to manage: clans jockeying for power, growing discontent with the Uchiha Clan, the ambitions of Danzo, maintaining the balance of power between nations, trying to keep the clients and the feudal lord happy, etc. As the Hokage he had the chance to make life better for the children. If only he could manage it.

Of course, Kushina was unaware of everything that was going on. Minato preferred it that way. She was the calm in the storm, his center. He needed her to remain as she was, open, honest, and so darned forceful. He knew where he stood with her and for that he was eternally grateful.

As Kushina talked Naruto started to climb up one of the piles of books on the floor. Immediately they toppled sending Naruto to the floor. Naruto started to cry. For a moment no one said anything. However, in the next moment Minato was at his son's side. Minato picked up the following books off his son then gave him a once over. After realizing that Naruto was alright, he scooped him up into his arms and gave him a big hug.

He cooed, "Shh . . . It's alright . . . You're safe now." He carried Naruto over to his desk. Then he placed him on his lap and kept him There. he decided that from now on there would be no piles of books on this floor. It wasn't safe for Naruto. Besides, he hated it anyway. But it was so easy to let stuff pileup. Everybody wanted something from the Hokage._ I am going to make a better system. That way my office can stay clean for Naruto's sake._

Kushina was surprisingly silent during the entire affair. It was only after Naruto stop crying that she spoke. "See? Sometimes Poppas have the cure for Ouchies." She kissed your son's head then whispered to him, "But mommies have their own curious Too." She patted him on the head then got up.

Sorry suddenly seemed excited. She pounded her fits together then said, "That's it!"

Minato was confused, "What is?"

Kushina smiled broadly, "You should have a father-son day out!"

"What?

"It will be great! You will get out of this stuff the office and the two of you can do father-son things. You'll have fun, y'know."

Minato answered too quickly, "I can't do that. I've got Too . . . "

But Kushina wasn't listening. She grabbed their son then cut them off, "Don't worry about the details. I'll take care of that. Just get through everything today, okay?" She looked down at their son. "That way you can spend all day tomorrow together!"

Before Minato could get another word in edgewise Kushina was out the door, leaving Minato stunned. _What just happened?_ He thought as he tried to collect himself. _Oh well, I better at least try to do it she says. Otherwise, I'll really hear about it tomorrow._ Minato looked out the now empty door then thought. _I would love a day out with Naruto. But how I'm I supposed to do all this first?_ He looked at all of his scrolls and books then sighed. T_his is going to take forever._

Minato spent the rest of the day trying to clear as much work as he could. There were no meeting scheduled so he was good there. He just needed to get out from under that mountain of paperwork. Then he would be home free.

As Minato worked into the evening he slowly became excited about tomorrow. He could forget about his problems and just be with his son. It was going to be a wonderful day. _Thank you, Kushina._ He thought as he finished up. Only a few minor matters remained. What they could be dealt with in other day. For tomorrow, he would spend the day with his son.


	3. Chapter 3: Father-Son Day Out, part one

The next morning Minato found his wife packing a travel bag for them. She kept cramming as much stuff as she could into the bag. She never ever take the time to lay everything out and pack them away neatly. And every time Minotaur saw this he couldn't help but smile. It's simply was not in her nature to plan things out. She was chaos itself. And for that he loved her dearly.

Still, he couldn't go out like that. If he did, he would never be able to find anything. So, when Kushina went upstairs mean a tow quickly unpacked the bag. He found diapers, bottles, water, Naruto's blanket, baby food, wipes, dishes, garbage Bags, And extra sets of clothes. Minato arranged the items on the table then neatly packed them away. When he was finished, he realized that it was missing a toy for his son. So, he snuck back upstairs and grab one of Naruto's favorite toys. He didn't want Kushina to figure out that he was repacking. It was a lot easier that way.

Once he was finished he put the bag on his back then waited for Kushina to bring Naruto a few minutes they were downstairs. Naruto was dressed up in a cute, little Naruto suit. He looks so happy in his little onesie. Mean it so couldn't help but smile. This may not have been his idea; He may have been resistant to it: but he was really going to enjoy his day out with his son!

Kushina handed Minato his son. "Now you should have plenty of diapers, food and wipes. Oh! And lots of clothes too! Naruto is always making a mess. You'll need them. Make sure to feed him around noon. Then again around four. If he gets fussy . . ."

Minato interrupted, "Kushina . . ."

Kushina scratched her head, "Sorry. I know this was my idea but I am worried, Y'know."

Minato hefted his son onto his shoulders. Naruto grabbed onto some of his father's hair then settled down. Minato ignored the pain as he tried to reassure his wife. "We'll be fine. Nothing bad is going to happen." After studying his wife's face he added, "And if it does, well, I'll deal with it. I am _his_ father after all."

After a few long moments, Kushina gave in. "Okay, okay. I get it. Just be careful, y'know?"

Minato gave his wife one of his best smiles then said, "Don't worry. I will."

Kushina side, "Alright. The two of you get going then." She looked up at Naruto, "And you mister; Have fun with your Papa. Don't be too much trouble now, okay?" Naruto giggled. She gave her son one of her best smiles then shifted back towards her husband, "Alright, I'll be off then."

Minato shared her again, "We'll be fine." Without another word Kushina left the house.

After she was gone, Minato asked, "Well, should we get going now?" Naruto didn't answer. He was far too young. Not that it mattered anyway. Naruto was happy. To Minato that was the important thing. "We're going to have so much fun today." He said as they went out the door.


	4. Chapter 4: Father-Son Day Out, Part two

Minato was careful not to hit Naruto's head as he passed through the doorway. Kushina would have his height if he hurt their baby. Naruto was oblivious to how close he got to hitting his head on the frame. He was too busy having fun on his papa's shoulders. He kept giggling as his daddy went along.

Minato wanted to keep his son entertained. He started to speed up. Soon, he was jumping from rooftop to rooftop! It through Naruto into fits of hysterical laughter! _So, you like to go fast, Huh?_ Minato thought as he raced along. _You really are my son._ Minato smiled. He could tell just how much his son was enjoying this. Which inspired him to take it up a notch.

He would use his Flying Raijin. He didn't have his kunai on him. After all, it wasn't safe for Naruto to be near them. Luckily, he didn't need them. It would just be a little less accurate without them. That and the distance would be extremely limited. Then again that didn't really matter. It was just to entertain Naruto after all. He wasn't on a mission. In order to use the Flying Raijin like this he would have to see the target area. That meant if he was going to do this, he was going to need open ground. That way if he missed Naruto wouldn't get hurt.

They landed once he found a suitable spot. A wooded area would do very nicely. For one moment Minato was absolutely still. He gathered up his chakra then waited. Naruto settle down then quiet. He seemed confused as to why they had stopped. Then as if on cue, Minato sprung into action! He teleported again and again each time getting faster than the last. Naruto roared as his papa all went on. He loved it! _I bet one day you will be even faster than me._ Minato smiled as he thought about the man his son may one day become.

After an hour or so Minato began to tire. He had been wanting just a bit too much; wasting just a bit too much chakra. He had to stop soon. He couldn't keep up with his son's demands. As he slowed down he told his son, "Sorry Naruto," he panted slightly as he continued, "Your old man is tired. We're going to have to stop now."

Minato sat down nearby. He put his son in his lap. Naruto investigated the grass. He seemed completely absorbed by it. Minato laughed, "Where do you get that energy?" Naruto laughed in response. Minato didn't really know what was going on his son's head but it didn't matter. He was happy and safe. That was all that mattered.

Naruto started to crawl out of his father's lap. He saw something he wanted to investigate. Naruto wanted to get over there. Too bad whatever he wanted with next to a stream. Minato stop to son from going. Naruto cried protest but Minato didn't give in. He was not letting his son drown.

Desperate to get him focused on something else Minato removed his pack then fished out the toy he brought. Suddenly, Naruto forgot all about the stream and was focused on his favorite toy. He shook that Naruto with gusto. Minato patted his head, "That's better."

They sat there for quite some time. Minato watch his son play. Then every so often he would bounce Naruto or hold him over his head. Naruto loved that. Time seem to slow down. All the mattered was Naruto. The rest of his problems faded away. In that moment he wasn't a shinobi; he wasn't the Yellow Flash; and he wasn't the Hokage. He was only the father of this child. The rest had no meaning.

Eventually, Minato noticed an unpleasant odor coming from his son. _I guess I have to change the diaper._ Minato sighed. This was one part of parenthood he was not fond of. It didn't help that Naruto was a really good at making stinky, nasty messes. Which is the poor, unlucky parent who discovered it had to clean up. Which meant that he was it.

Minato laid out the blanket then place to sign up on it. He pulled out the diapers then the wipes and finally grabbed the garbage bag. Once he had everything he needed he removed the onesie. Which just left the nasty, disgusting diaper to remove.

Minato sat there for a few moments. He kept staring at it. He didn't want to touch it let alone remove it. Part of him desperately wanted Kushina around just so he didn't have to do this. That way, he could pretend that he didn't smell anything and let her discover it. That way she'd have to do it. Too bad he wasn't so lucky today.

Slowly, Minato opened the diaper and removed it. He took extra care not to touch any of his son's duty. Then as quickly as he could he flung the diaper into the garbage bag. Now his diaper was off the smell intensified. It was truly nasty. Minato was going to have to clean this up even if he wanted to run away. Minato realized that it was probably going to get on his hands. There was no saving them. Reluctantly, Minato took out the wipes then started to clean. It was truly nasty work. He hated every second of it. However it was eventually finished and Minato could replace the diaper.

Finally, he put Naruto's onesie back on. Afterwards, he packed up and prepared to head out. He was going to get rid of that bag as soon possible. They had to get moving. He needed that garbage can stat. So, he put his son on his back and headed out.


	5. Chapter 5: Father-Son Day Out,Part Three

Minato teleported home then throughout the bag as fast as he could. Once the accursed thing was out of his hands, he headed out to the shopping district. Minato walked down the streets. He stopped in stores and from time to time bought something. He didn't like to shop as much as Kushina did, but he did love to meet people. As Hokage, it was great to see all the people that his hard work helped.

It was also fun to show people his son. They fawned over the boy. No one seemed to agree on which parent he took after more! Not that that mattered to Minato but it was nice to see so many people interested in his son. Even to this day, it was hard to believe that a clumsy, skinny, shy boy who never stood out from his class or got noticed was Hokage. It showed him that dreams were achievable.

As for Naruto, he loved the attention! He did whatever he could to please the crowd. He giggled and laughed and top of his father shoulders. He was the perfect gentleman. And was a joy to be out with.

That was until they reached a candy stall. Kushina had made it clear on many occasions that Naruto wasn't to get candy. And she made it even more clear that he couldn't have any before lunch. Which meant that he couldn't have it now. She'd kill Minato if she found out that he had done this.

Of course Naruto so didn't care about any of this. At first Minato refused but after Naruto threw a stink he gave in. Minato checked to make sure his wife was nowhere around then he bought some then took his son to a nearby park to give it to him.

Naruto ate the candy with gusto. You made a mess as he ate it. Everything got covered in chocolate; his face, his hands, and his close. Minato panicked. _If Kushina sees this, I am a dead man!_

There was no way that he was going to get caught. He quickly quickly cleaned up all the evidence and switched Naruto's clothes. Once he had cleaned everything up he thought, it couldn't be that bad, right? Minato shoved the onesie down to the bottom of his pack. _It's just a little chocolate. How could it Possibly be bad?_

A few minutes later Minato got his answer. Naruto was fussy and wanted to crawl everywhere. He kept going and going. He only stopped around lunchtime. Which was when he crashed. That meant that lunch was late. Something Kushina wouldn't be happy about.

After lunch Minato return home with Naruto. He put them down for a nap. Minato found it hard to stay awake. For the first time in weeks he was at ease. Suddenly, all the stress and the sleepless nights caught up with him. He had to sleep. So, he left his son in his room and went to bed.

Minato slept for a couple of hours. When he woke up he could smell dinner wafting upstairs. He went downstairs and found Kushina and his son in the kitchen. Kushina was feeding Naruto as dinner stewed. As he drew near she asked, "How was your day out?"

Minato kissed his wife. "Great!" In response, Naruto cooed. Minato touched his son's head, "Naruto was a good boy."

Kushina smiled she stood up then said, "I'm glad. By the way; why was his onesie covered in chocolate?"


	6. Chapter 6: Birthday

As Naruto grew older he became more and more trouble. He was running around the house now and getting into everything. He ran poor Kushina ragged trying to keep up with him.

Minato helped wherever he could. Unfortunately, Minato couldn't help as much as he wanted. Being the Hokage meant that a lot of his time was consumed by the village. He did make a point to spend time with his family, but time tended to get away on him. There was always one crisis or another. Still, their village was strong and his family was safe. That meant a lot to Minato.

Still, he was able to help out sometimes. For instance, when Naruto showed an interest in their ninja tools: Minato put a barrier around them. Naruto was far too young to touch a Kunai. And while Minato longed for the day when you could pass his jujitsu onto his son he was not going to let his son get hurt on his watch. He would protect him no matter what. They were his world and he loved him dearly.

Despite how much he loved them he couldn't tell them. Minato wasn't one for words. Instead, he took care of them. He provided for their safety. He made sure that they were happy. He spent every free minute with them. They were special to him. Without them his life had no meaning. He would give his life for them. They were that important.

Today was a day that Minato would never miss. Today was October 10. The anniversary of the day that Naruto came into the world. A truly special day. It was the day that Minato became a father. The day he met his son. A day that would live in his heart forever.

Kushina was in charge of the preparations. She had the most time on her hands. Being the jinchuriki of the Ninetails and the wife of the Fourth Hokage meant that she couldn't go on missions anymore. Minato hated that, but it was something he couldn't avoid. He knew that being his wife wasn't easy. That is required sacrifices. Which was why he was grateful to her each day that she stayed by his side. He was so grateful.

Kushina really outdid herself this time. This was Naruto's first birthday after all! She decorated the house fancy if she could. She invited their friends and most of the important people of the village. She even made Naruto's outfit! Which was a tad ugly, but then again Kushina wasn't the best seamstress. Kushina even cooked everything! Although she did leave the cake to Minato. He was always better at baking and she was.

Minato also took care of the security. He put only his most trusted ABU on guard duty for the day. They would watch over the proceedings and make sure that nothing happened. Beyond that, Minato make sure that the only way that he was to be interrupted was just short of a catastrophe. Which was always possible In the village hidden in the leaves.

Each major clan was represented at the party. And they brought at least one child in tow. Usually it was a son or daughter, but occasionally it was a niece or nephew. Somehow, Kushina kept it so that the gathering was slightly less than 20 people. Which was a godsend for Minato. This was _his_ family's special occasion, not the village's. It was private. He was going to keep it that way.

The entire affair was a wonderful thing to be part of. Kushina make sure that the children were not bored. There were plenty of toys and games for the young ones. Luckily, most of the children who came right around Naruto's age. So, she was able to gear the entertainment around them.

While they played the adult swap stories. They compared notes and left at the silly things their children did. There was more than a little bragging thrown in as well! Every kid was in line to be the next Hokage. Which was fine With Minato. If they were anything like his Naruto then they would be excellent candidates for Hokage one day.

Secretly, Minato hoped that Naruto would share their dream and want to be the Hokage himself one day. He loved the idea of passing on his cloak to his son and watching over him as he led the Leaf. Still, that was a long, long way away. Besides, there was no guarantee that his son would even want to do that. It was nice to dream of though.

The party went on for a couple hours before they got to presents. Something Naruto seemed baffled by. He couldn't quite get the concept of ripping the paper. So, Minato stepped in and helped. He didn't care if it looks manly or not. He wanted to be in the thick of it. He wanted to help Naruto discover the joy of presents. For there was nothing more precious to him then his son. His happiness meant the world to Minato. The rest was unimportant.

Not that anyone said a word though. They simply pass the presents and joined in on the fun. Who is going to accuse the Hokage of being girly anyway? When Naruto got the last present, they argued on which one they like best. It was a good party and a great day. Then again it was the anniversary of his sons birthday. A day but gave him the most precious present of the mall, his son. Any day that celebrates that gift is a great day. Even if Minato had to share it with the world.

After the guest said the goodbyes and headed home he whispered to his son, "Happy birthday."


	7. Chapter 7: A Family Outting

Time has a way of getting away from Minato. Before he knew it his son had reached the two-year mark. And yet another birthday party came and went. It was smaller than the first but it was still wonderful! What was important was that Naruto was healthy and well. He was getting bigger every day and becoming more of a handful. Now he constantly ran around the house. Which meant even more chaos.

He was also pretty darned messy too. Minato was constantly picking up after his son. He tried to teach his son to clean up after himself but so far it wasn't working. It drove Minato nuts. He liked a clean and orderly house and with Naruto in it it was becoming difficult. Sometimes he infuriated his father but he wouldn't change it for the world.

_He is exactly like his mother._ Minato thought as he cleaned up after his son for the millionth time. It never cease to amaze in the ways that Naruto was just like his wife. He was rambunctious, cheerful and mischievous. He also had a very short attention span and even shorter temper. Despite all this, Kushina insisted that he took after his father.

Despite the chaos, their lives settled into a daily routine. Kushina got up early to get everyone started for the day. Later Minato would wake up and get Naruto out of bed. Once they had eaten: Kushina would get Naruto ready for the day while Minato got ready for work. Finally, they would leave for his office together. It was nice to be with his family before the craziness of the day started. Being with them gave him The strength to do his job. They were his calm before the storm.

Today however, was one of his precious days off. It was a day that he intended to spend the rest of his family. Minato hated how little he got to see them. He knew that being the Hokage meant that he couldn't be with them as much as he wanted to. So he was going to enjoy every second he could with them.

Which started with helping to get Naruto dressed. Minato wanted to give Kushina the day off. She was always caring for Naruto. She never thought of herself when it came to him. It was always what Naruto needed that mattered. However, Minato could see that she needed rest. He also wanted a little alone time with his son. So, he was glad to step in.

He wanted to pamper her. He wanted her to do as little as possible today. He would take care of the grunt work. Even if she Insisted on doing it herself. She didn't seem to understand that he WANTED to do it. That he WANTED to care for his son. She always insisted that he had too much to worry about then to change diapers and cleanup drool. But he loved his son and he wanted to be part of his life – all of his life. Even the boring bits. He just couldn't seem to convince Allie.

Minato hoped that she would eventually change your mind, but for now he would have to except rare moments like this. When Kushina allowed him to do the dirty work. The stuff a Hokage should probably never do. Not that he cared or anything.

Kushina laid out the clothes that she wanted Naruto to wear last night before they went to bed. She had placed it on top of the dresser. Which Minato found easily. However, before he could go ahead and dress his son he had to get that diaper off. Minato found that difficult to do because Naruto did not want to sit still. He found it difficult to complete the task. As soon as he had removed the diaper Naruto was off. He took a vantage of his father's inattention to get down. Minato's back was only turned for a minute when he heard the thump of his son's bottom hit the floor. Naruto laughed hysterically at the sound. _Thank goodness he's not hurt._ Minato thought as he picked up his son and returned him to the table. He held him there as he finished changing his diaper.

Once he was finished, Minato went to get Naruto's clothes. In that little time, Naruto lockdown again and was often running. He laughed as his father scooped him up. "Oh no you don't." Minato said as he close the door behind him. "You're not getting away from me."

Minato held his son up so that he could look his son in the eyes. He informed his foolish little boy, "You may not realize this yet, but your father is the Yellow Flash. You're going to have to work a lot harder than that to get away from me!"

Minato pulled his son in for a kiss. As he held him close, Naruto cried, "Let's play daddy."

Minato couldn't refuse him. So he ran around the room for a bit. He chased his son around and around the room. He made sure that he was always just a step behind him. Naruto and laughed and laughed as they played. After a little bit he 'caught' his son then ran around with him in his arms. It felt good to spend time alone with his son.

Eventually, he realized that they were taking too long. Kushina was going to kill them if they didn't get going. So, he told his son, "We better get going, don't you think, Naruto?" Minato said as he returned his son to the table. As soon as his back was turned Naruto got down again. This time, he held his son as he collected his clothes.

It never ceased to amaze Minato how fast his little boy could be. He just kept going and going. You could never stay still for too long. If he had kept the game going he would've had to resort to using his Flying Raijin to catch him. Otherwise he would've never gotten Naruto changed. He just didn't seem interested in wearing clothes. It took several minutes to wrestle with him and get all of his clothes on. When we were finished Minato that his son downstairs to meet his awaiting mother.

Minato thought that Kushina would be enraged. They had taken way too long to get Naruto dressed. However, to his surprise, Kushina wasn't mad. In fact, she seemed extremely amused. As they approached, she asked Naruto, "Did you have fun with daddy?"

Naruto cried enthusiastically, "Yeah!"

"I'm glad." Kushina didn't say anything about what she heard. Or about how long it took. It seemed that none of that matter to her. She seemed content. So Minato didn't press. They were going out as a family. It was going to be a great day. Since today would be Naruto's first time outside the village walls.

They weren't going far but it was still difficult to get approval to do this. Sometimes being the Hokage got in the way of life. In order to get approval Minato had to give the elders the exact route that they were going to be taking then allow them to post ABU along the route. It was annoying but it was necessary if they wanted to do this

He understood the elders fear but he believes that he could protect his family without the extra precautions. The guards were unnecessary. Nothing would happen. He would see to that. They were the most precious part of his life and he was not going to lose them. Especially, to an enemy.

Naruto held his father's hand as they walked through the streets. He sang some song that Minato couldn't quite understand. It kept them busy so Minato didn't press. They had everything they needed; food, water, diapers, a change of clothes for Naruto, and most importantly – kunai. Minato wasn't going to take any chances. The area was about to send it but it was still possible that someone could slip in. And if that happened Naruto would be in danger. Minato had no intention of letting that happen.

Minato had also taken the caution of placing his marker on his son. That way he could always get to him if he was in trouble. Something very useful in the forest like this. There were so many more dangers out there then just enemies to worry about. There were so many ways for a child to get hurt or die. Wasn't going to take chances with his life. Naruto was too precious to lose. After all he was his son.

It took forever but they finally reached the gate. The guards at the gate stiffened at the sight of the Hokage. They cried, "Lord Fourth!" As the group stopped in front of them.

Is always a tad uncomfortable being called by that title. It came with the job but he still didn't feel that he was that special. He was no better the men he commanded. After all, he was the same as the rest of them. You had no plan to speak of and he was just as flawed as everyone else. There was no reason to put him on a pedestal. But that was also part of the job. Minato was just going to have to get used to it.

Minato greeted the guards by name. He tried to sound commander like as he spoke but he doubted that it was that impressive. Even after all this time he was unsure of how to sound in front of his men. So, he had to Wing it every time. He wondered: _How was a Hokage supposed to sound anyway?_ He was still working on the answer.

Naruto used the guard's distraction to worm himself from his father's grip. Once he was free, he was off towards the gate. Something on the other side had caught his attention. He was racing off to find it.

"Naruto, come back here!" Kushina called out as she ran. Naruto ignored his mom and tottered off to wherever adventure he dreamed of next. He was not going to be stopped so easily. His mom caught him pretty quick and the adventure ended before it began.

Minato was a bit embarrassed by the display. It didn't look good to be seen so out of control in front of his men. Then again things like this always seem to happen to him. No one had called out for his removal yet so perhaps it wasn't so bad. Maybe it was a sign that he was doing something right Minato hoped that was true. Because the alternative was something he'd rather not think of.

Once Naruto was arraigned in they headed off. After a little bit, Kushina little explore a little bit on his own. Naruto pick up stones, splashed in puddles, and went wherever the wind took him. Everything was new to Naruto. It was fun to watch them explore his world.

Every so often, he brought something slimy or dirty back to his parents to see. His smile was infectious as he showed them his prizes. Pretty soon Naruto looked as disgusting as the things that he found. Which meant they had to stop by a stream just so they could clean Naruto up.

While Kushina was cleaning him up Minato noticed something was amiss. His instincts told him the danger was nearby. However, he couldn't quite pinpoint its source. So, he sent shadow clone out to check out the area. He didn't want Kushina or Naruto be alarmed. Luckily, what the clone found was minor. It turned out just to be Large cat. Which was easily scared off.

Minato broke the jutsu then checked to see if anyone had noticed the disturbance. When he was satisfied they didn't, he returned to them. He pretended that nothing had happened. There was no need for them to worry.

The day passed very quickly. They walked for a little while longer then had lunch. Minato had picked his favorite spot in the forest for his family to eat. It was a great rock that overlooked the forest below. It was a bit tricky getting Naruto up there since the only way up there was like climbing up the rock face. Fortunately, Naruto had a convenient way up there. All he had to do was get on board the daddy express!

Minato secured Naruto within his arms then ran up the rock face. Naruto yelled, "Wheeee!" As his father flew up there.

_That Naruto,_ Minato thought, _he's a real speed demon._

Once they reached the top they had to wait for Kushina to catch up. She was a tad slower than her husband. When she got up there Minato gave her their son so that he could create a barrier around the ledge. That way they could let their son run around and not worry about him falling.

For the next hour or two they remained on that cliff. They ate. They talked. They spent precious time together. They got to be a family. And for that Minato was eternally grateful. For they were the reason that he works so hard. He wanted to build a better world for them. And he did that one day a time.

After lunch Minato sat on the blanket watching the world below. He was lost in thought about his family and the world are they lived in. He didn't notice a little munchkin's attack until it was too late. The little pest launched himself upon his father. Naruto wanted to play. _He always wants to play._ Minato thought as a counterattacked. He grabbed him, threw him into his lap, then launched a tickle attack. Naruto tried to break away from his father but his father's grip was like iron. He was not going to escape so easily. He roared as his father continued the onslaught.

Finally, Naruto pretended to cast a jutsu. Which prompted the Hokage to play dead. Naruto seized the opportunity given to him and tackled his dad again.

"Oh no! He got the Hokage!" Kushina cried out, pretending to be distraught.

Naruto giggled then turned on his mom. He launched himself onto her. She pulled him in close then give him a kiss on the top of his head.

She told their son, "How about we end playtime, okay?" She gently released Naruto then turned to her husband. He was still laying down, 'playing dead.' She smiled at him then continued, "Go revive your father, okay?"

Minato obeyed her command. He waited for his son to arrive to 'revive him." The he mysteriously revived. He helped her pack up afterwards. They were going to head out. The day was starting to get away from them and there was a fair amount farther to go. Not that it mattered to Minato. It wasn't about the territory, it was about being with them. So, if they didn't get to everything it didn't matter. Still, he was going to do what his wife told him to do.

The day ended a lot faster than he wanted it to. But eventually they had to head home. Tomorrow is a busy day. Besides, Naruto is now asleep in his father's arms. It was time for bed. It was best that they got there.

However, Minato was in no hurry to get home just yet. So instead of teleporting them Home, they walked at a slow pace. He wanted to enjoy every second he could. He took in the world around him as they walked. It was a beautiful night with his favorite people. He was at peace.

Kushina seemed a bit uneasy though. Something was on her mind but she didn't seem able to get it out. Minato was starting to become concerned when she finally blurted it out, "What was in the bushes earlier?"


	8. Chapter 8: My Son

The years flew by. The village remain stable and life was good for Minato. They were hardships, but nothing his family couldn't handle. Kushina had grown into a roll of the Hokage. Which was a miracle in itself. Naruto was starting to have the childhood that Minato wanted for him. It was just taking a few extra years that though

Minato felt more than a little bad about how much work he was leaving to Kushina. Recently, Naruto of become a little troublemaker. He was always pulling pranks in the village. Which meant that Kushina had to be on his ass a lot. It was up to her to keep their little one in line. That was getting harder to do every day. Naruto had so much energy but it was hard to keep up – even for her.

As his father, Minato felt that he should be taking a more active role in his discipline. However, between work and he's easy-going nature Minato wasn't very good at disciplining. It was far too easy to let His wife take care of the punishment. And that put a great deal more of a burden on her. She might have been better at discipline than he was but he still felt bad about.

Minato was in awe of his wife's ability to control that little monster. If Naruto pulled a stupid prank, Kushina would gladly put the fear of God into him. Naruto ran when he saw his mom like that. Due to Kushina's efforts Naruto's pranks were reduced in scope.

Still, the villagers were not pleased with his efforts. Often after one of his pranks, the villagers would complain. They didn't bother with Kushina. Instead, they chose to complain directly to the Hokage himself. As his father they believed that he should discipline his son properly. They didn't seem to understand that Minato wasn't very good at that.

Instead, Minato would end up apologizing for his son. Many times this meant financial retribution as well. It was starting to get extremely old. Minato wanted his son to behave and act like a son of a Hokage. Naruto just didn't seem to do that. That boy was starting to become a pain.

That didn't stop Minato from loving him. He adored Naruto and he wanted him to succeed. He wanted him to become a good man and a great shinobi. Somehow they just had to get him there. Which was a problem that Minato did not know how to solve.

Or was it another problem as well. His son had picked up his fathers clumsiness and his mother's difficulty in learning ninjustu. Paired with his mothers attitude it was a disastrous combination. Naruto was loud and boastful but he couldn't back up his words with action. That brought him into a lot of trouble.

It also meant that Naruto did not have a lot of friends. Not a lot of kids hung around him. Minato wondered if some of the reason was because of him. He knew that many feared the Hokage even if that was unjustified. Some would extend that fear to his son. Minato didn't know for sure but he did know that his son was lonely. And that hurt Minato more than anything else.

Minato knew that he couldn't help his son in this matter. However it didn't stop him from wanting to help. He could see how hard Naruto tried to make friends and how lonely he was. He wanted to step in and save him but there nothing he could do. This was Naruto's battle and it was best that his father stayed out of it.

He reminded Minato so much of how he was when he was age. He could remember the loneliness, the isolation, and the desire to have friends. You could remember his need to get Kushina's attention. And he remembered how inept he was getting it. He saw so much of himself in Naruto but it hurt sometimes.

Still, Naruto was a lot like his mom too. He had her attitude. He was loud and he had no filter. He was so much like Kushina but it was laughable. It also got him into trouble. So, unlike his father he got attention. It just wasn't very positive that's all.

Minato had no idea what to do with his son. He wanted to protect him. He wanted to guide him. He wanted to console him. However that was not always possible. Minato knew that but he couldn't change how he felt. He was his father after all . . .

And then he had to do something incredibly stupid.

Naruto ran off one day. Some of the children had dared him to do something stupid. Being a desperate fool Naruto accepted. He had run off into the hills. The place that Minato had made off-limits for the time being.

It wasn't safe. There had been a series of incidents along the Hidden Leaf's perimeter. Any ninja have been discovered and there was a possibility of more in the area. So, Minato had closed the area.

He had made it clear to his son that he was not to go and play there. He knew how much his son loved to play there so he made sure that his son was aware of the danger. He believed that his son would listen . . .

How wrong he was.

In the last few months Minato had eased up on the ABU guarding his son. Naruto was older now and was relatively safe within the village walls. Even if he went out and played in the hills, there were constant patrols in the area. Naruto would have protection. So he eased up on them. Minato wanted one to have as a normal childhood as possible. So he took the risk in reducing his guard.

Maybe he had been too hasty. It was dangerous out there and he should have made sure that his son didn't leave the village. So many enemies would take advantage of Naruto and hurt him because of his father. It would be a great prize to steal the son of the Fourth Hokage. If he found out we was it would be disastrous. How could he take off like that?

Minato found out a couple hours after Naruto had left. He was handing out mission to a team when Kushina burst in. Minato book to her face and he knew something was horribly wrong. He dismissed his team and then tried to get her to tell him what was wrong. However, with her this close to panic it took a few minutes to calm her down enough to understand what had happened.

Apparently, sometime this morning Naruto was dared to go to the hills. Being his foolish son, Naruto accepted and ran off. They had dared him to find some trinket of the ninja that was captured. Or at least that is what Kushina rang out of them. It was so stupid he could kill his son . . .

Right now he had to focus on finding him. Naruto was out there, somewhere, in danger. Every minute wasted brought him closer to death. Minato had to get them out of there. Once He was safe then he could kill his son.

There was the problem of Naruto being outside the village walls. The elders would not appreciate him leaving the village without their permission. And if they caught him, he would hear about it later. But first he had to save his son. If they caught him, so be it. It was a price that Minato was willing to pay. Naruto meant more to him than anything else. He would protect him. He just had to get to him.

Just as Minato was about to leave misfortune struck yet again. The elders chose that very moment to appear. _Not now._ Minato thought as he greeted them. He hated chatting with them when his son was in danger but he couldn't afford for them to figure out what he was up to. At least not while his son was in danger.

He should've known better though. He couldn't fool the two of them for very long. They were far too shrewd to be fooled by such a lame act. Especially when Kushina was next to him practically a panic. She always wore her emotions on her sleeve. Minato should've known he had no chance with her in the room.

They made it clear that on no certain circumstances was he to leave the village. Even if a foolish boy was in danger. He was the Hokage and he was too important to lose. They suggested sending the ABU to rescue the boy. They didn't understand. Naruto couldn't defend himself. He was too valuable to lose. He needed his father and he would gladly give his life for his son. Minato couldn't understand why the elders didn't understand that.

He wanted to argue but there was no point. Their minds are made up and their orders clear. But so was Minato's. He was not going to leave his son out there to die. He knew that disobeying the elders would have consequences what he was willing to accept him. If that meant that his son was alive and well that he would pay almost any price.

Kushina touched his arm. Immediately Minato was pulled from his thoughts. Their eyes met and he knew. They had to go – now. Naruto's life was on the line. The Elders be damned - they were leaving.

Minato focused on the mark he left on his son. Once he found it they disappeared. They left a very angry pair of elders in his office.

When do you arrived Naruto was nowhere in sight. He was nearby, Minato could feel that. He couldn't see him though. So they fanned out and searched the area.

It only took a minute to find the boy but it felt like forever. The silence was deafening. Naruto was eerily quiet and his parents dared not make noise. It was very likely that the enemy was still in the area. They couldn't risk the enemy discovering Naruto's position. Minato couldn't think clearly. He couldn't focus. Images of his son hurt or dying played over and over in his head. _Where is he? Oh God, please be alright. Naruto, be alright._ His thoughts raged as he continued to search.

Minato tried to force himself to focus. It shouldn't be this hard to find one little boy. But this was his child – **_his son_** – and he found it hard to think and act like a ninja. In this moment, he was panicked father desperately looking for his son. But if his son was to survive then he had to utilize his instincts as as shinobi. _Naruto, please be alright!_

When he finally found him Naruto was on the ground; unconscious. A trail of blood lead from where he had fallen to the hiding place he now occupied. Nearby a mighty cliff rose. Minato looked up at the mighty peak. _He fell from there?_ Minato's fear ramped up. He desperately wanted to rush over to my son, but his instincts told him to wait. They were not alone. The enemy was nearby. He had to be careful.

For several long moments the area was still. No one moved. Not Minato. Not Kushina. And not the enemy. There was absolute stillness. Then there was movement. The enemy jumped out of the bushes then attacked. They hadn't noticed Minato or his wife. They moved in on their prey without any concern for their own safety.

Which gave them the perfect opportunity to strike. Minato figured they were probably just genin. Still, he couldn't take any chances. Not with Naruto's life. He created several Shadow Clones then surrounded them. Once they were in position; they attacked. Minato appeared before his son mere moments before their attack hit. In less than a second they were gone.

It was over before it even began. They didn't know what hit them. They had hurt his Naruto. They were done for. They had no chance against "The Yellow Flash of the Leaf." No chance against the Fourth Hokage. Particularly when he was defending his child.

When it was over Kushina tied up Naruto's attackers. They were alive. Minato didn't kill them. However, a part of him wanted to. _T_h_ey tried to kill my son._ He thought while she made sure that they were subdued. Minato would hand them over to Intel and let them deal with them. Secretly, he wished for painful interrogation. The other part of him hated the ugly thoughts that raged through his mind.

But for now he had bigger problems. Minato look down at the boy in his arms. He was breathing but his skin was pale and sweaty. Blood flowed from him and covered his father as he held him. Minato had seen this before. He had internal bleeding. He was sure of it.

"Naruto, please stay with me." He pleaded with his son but Naruto didn't hear him.

Minato knew that he had to get him medical attention now. His time was running out. So, he left one Shadow Clone with the enemy. Sent another to collect the guards. Then he transported his family to the hospital. Every second counted if Naruto was going to survive. He felt helpless as they took his son away. Minato knew that they would do everything in their power to save him but he wished he could do something more to help. But it was in their hands now.

It was hours before they saw him again. The surgery had gone well but Naruto was still so weak. He was so quiet lying there on his bed. The silence stung him as Minato took in the scene. He had gotten so close to losing his precious son today. He didn't know what he would do if the worst case scenario that happened. _My son . . ._ Tears were threatening to break free. He was so happy that Naruto is going to be alright. He was so relieved that he didn't use him that it was almost impossible to hold them back. _Naruto_.

From behind him, Kushina burst in then threw herself at the bed. She cried, "You rotten, rotten little child." A few tense moments elapsed before she spoke again, "How could you put us through this?" Minato went over to her and held her. And then they waited and waited . . .

They were there all night long. Minato didn't even know if his son knew that they were there, but they couldn't leave him. Not now. They would stay and watch over him. What else were they to do?

It wasn't until the next morning that Naruto finally opened his eyes. He looked around and confusion but was calmed by his parents. Kushina cooed, "We're here. Everything is okay. You're going to be fine." She stroked his head. Naruto focused on his mom's voice and drifted off to sleep again.

Naruto remained asleep for most of the rest of the day. Eventually, Minato couldn't postpone work any longer. He had to return to his duties. Thankfully, Lord Hiruzen volunteered to take on most of his duties until Naruto was better. Minato was thankful to him for that. It meant that he only had to deal with a few items only.

Unfortunately, that included the elders. They weren't happy with his behavior. They had a very long talk with him about his choices yesterday. They made it quite clear that they did not approve of his actions. In their eyes it was reckless and foolhardy. Any boy's life was not worth as much as the Hokage. Only concerned with his title. They didn't care about Naruto. To them, he was expendable but to Minato was not. They didn't understand how he felt.

Minato took his thrashing in silence. He spoke only when he had to. After all he didn't really want to talk. He didn't care what the elders thought. There were many things more important than himself. Things that he had to protect. He would protect the next generation even if that cost him his life.

He didn't want to stay and listen. But they were the elders and it was best to let their rage out now rather than wait until later. That way he could focus on his son and his recovery. Still, he didn't like being there.

It was difficult for Minato to control his rage. He had to bite his tongue or else it would have been far worse. But he wanted them to stop. He wanted them to shut up. He wanted to get back to his son. He hoped that this thrashing would end soon.

He broke away from the elders as soon as he could. He raced back to the hospital. Kushina was still there watching over him. Kushina was dangerously close to falling asleep in her chair. He could tell that she needed sleep badly. Then again so did he. However Naruto was showing signs of improvement. Minato tried to get her to go home. He tried to get her to rest. But she wasn't interested in either.

He knew better than to try to change her mind when she was like this. She was the most stubborn person he knew. He had no hope of budging her. Not that he blamed her. Because he felt the same way.

Naruto remained in the hospital for a long time afterwards. Each day he improved a great deal. Still, he was not permitted to leave for days. Kushina stayed by his side the entire time. She never left the hospital. Eventually, Minato had them make up a bed for her to sleep in. That way at least she could get some sleep.

As for Minato, he couldn't stay but his son side as much as he wanted to. As the Hokage, his responsibilities often called him away. And as his son improved Minato had to resume more and more if his duties. He couldn't leave them to Lord Third forever.

Minato also stayed at home instead of the hospital. There was only one extra bed and Kushina had it under control. Besides, Minato couldn't sleep in the hospital. It was far too stressful.

Eventually, Naruto asked his parents about what had happened. It was shocking when it happened but they had been warned about this. They said that it was highly likely that he would not remember a thing. Still, it was hard to believe that his son didn't remember any of this. Minato doubted that he was ever going to forget it.

They decided that they would tell Naruto what had happened after he got better. For now, they left out most the details. They would have a talk with him about ignoring warnings. But now is not the time.

Minato hoped that his son would never do something so stupid again. Of course, being his son, it was probably guaranteed. He had a knack of getting himself into trouble. Minato see that his son's upbringing was going to be far from easy. He didn't know what stupid thing his son to do next. Whatever it was though, Minato would stand by him. He was his son and he would be there for him. He just wished that Naruto had stayed little for just a little longer.


End file.
